tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle for Harmonex
Log Title: Battle for Harmonex Characters: Imager, Soundwave, Delusion, Discretion, Frenzy, Ravage, Rumble, Swindle, Tracker Location: Harmonex Date: May 29, 2019 TP: Harmonex TP, Nucleosis TP Summary: Driven by nucleosis rage, Imager and Soundwave forget their truce and fight for possession of the city of Harmonex Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 19:50:38 on Wednesday, 29 May 2019.' Broadband Soundwave says, "Imager, are you listening?" Broadband Imager says, "Are you in my city, Spy-mech?" Broadband Soundwave says, "Ah. You understand why I am calling you." Broadband Imager says, "Get. The Hell. Out." Broadband Soundwave says, "This ends now. Tonight. One way or another. Outskirts of Harmonex. You and me. We will see how this ends." Dominicon Delusion says, "Discretion.. you and I are the fastest." Dominicon Discretion says, "Discounting Kinightmare; yeah." Dust Devil frowns as he listens to the broadband. "That...that doesn't sound good." He kneels down and tries to focus. "Are yas on the channel?" Delusion nods to Dust Devil. "I am, and I am leaving. Now." She begins to run up the tunnel. Bulwark watches Delusion sprint off up the tunnel quizically. Harmonex - Northwestern Cybertron Harmonex. It is heard, and yet not just heard. Its tones vibrate through your entire frame. Walking closer you see the remains of what was once a beautiful city. Ancient architecture blends with the natural crystalline growth that give Harmonex its distinct sound. Once broken and silent, the rebirth of the planet has allowed the crystals to regrow. At the edges of the town, forming a framework, are the largest crystals with their deep echoing resonance. But here and there are tiny outcroppings of smaller crystals. Some with higher tones blending together while others harmonize in what seem to be various chords. Though the habitation of the City is questionable, it is clear that the heart of the city is attempting to return. Brave souls visit and there has been some repair of the streets and more structurally sound buildings. Whether the city itself will be born anew is a question many are asking... A large grey hovercraft barrels down the broken road to Harmonex. Those turbines whine with a shrieking noise, as they're put up to a power level the slow craft had never managed before. She's noisy too, even without a word, the big vehicle making tons of noise and kicking up dirt everywhere as she approaches like a juggernaught. She actually rams right at Soundwave, when the Spymaster is located. Feet skid out from beneath the hover craft as it starts to fold up in half into Imager. With eyes glowing yellow as well, and a look of rage on her face, she manages a bellow as she outright crashes into Soundwave, and carries him sixty yalms, crossing into the city's forcefield. "You son of a hitch! You stay away from my home!" Soundwave crashes hard into the forcefield, his optics glowing with a yellow rage. He brings both his fists down on Imager's hood chuckling. "You are trapped in an inverior mode. Your demise is iminent." he growls. The armored hovercraft stands up, her front bumper becoming her paulders, the solar array her shield. Behold, Imager. Imager raises up her arms to help lessen Soundwave's clubbing attack. Her joints creak as she rears back "Inferior eh?" She throws a hard punch to Soundwave, driving him back up against a wall. "I'll be your huckleberry!" Tracker snarls at the two combatants and he moves to avoid the fight but is ready to attack anyone trying to attack the city. Soundwave tries to kick Imager away, trying to bring some distance between the combatanats. "Your death will mark the begining of a new Harmonex. My plans will come to fruitition." though if anyone asks him right now he has no idea what his plans are, besides taking down Imager. Now Playing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5iQlzCI4xQ The kick lands on her torso, a light hit, but the impact is just enough to give Soundwave some breathing room, "No!" She draws her shotgun, and just straight out opens fire on Soundwave's head, BLAM! "No more! No more lies!" BLAM! "No more manipulation!" BLAM! Soundwave brings his fists together, sending a sonic boom towards her. Luckily hes far enough away from any crystals to effect them, but he doenst seem concerned about protecting them in the least bit. Dominicon Delusion says, "Imager and Soundwave are both infected- their energon carries the disease. If it's necessary to stop them by force, we should stick to ranged weaponry to limit contact." Dominicon Discretion says, "I hadn't planned on getting in close to either of them." Dominicon Delusion says, "In this instance, you have the better tools for the job." Imager drops her shotgun as Soundwave opens his stance for his sonic attack. She's got her own attacks to work with, as her shield comes forward. The initial buffet of sound stalls her until her shield reverts back into her violello, which she starts playing furiously, sending waves of sonic energy back towards the Spymaster. She hits a pitch perfect note on her vioello, the chord screaming up into the sky, which unbalances Soundwave. The big Femme rushes forward again, colliding with the mech. "Come 'ere!' She grabs him by the chest, rears him up over her head, and just smashes him down into the pavement. "You're dead, you hear me?" She raises a giant foot and brings it down onto his chest for emphasis. From the east, a black panther leads the two brothers of destruction to the city's wall. "He's dis way! Ravage found him!" Rumble and Frenzy, actually worried for once, can see into the city streets, trapped on the other side of the wall. Delusion streaks towards Harmonex at her best speed as a jet, but Valvolux is nearly on the other side of Cybertron. Precious time is lost in transit. Soundwave grabs his audios as the sonic energy hits him, freezing him for a moment as Imager brings her foot down. He reaches into subspace for a moment, grabbing a hypo. He places it to his neck, before returning the kick. "Soundwave: Superior. Imager: Inferior." he growls, trying to kick her down. Discretion keeps pace with her sister; quitely inventorying her weapons and what her most likely tactics and target should be. Imager 's foot is pushed back, getting the Femme off-balance. She stumbles backwards and lands on her aftplate with a shake that raises the dust. She writhes on the ground for several seconds, having taken to spark 'the bigger they are, the harder they fall'. She starts to pull herself back up, her knee joint freezing on her as she starts to get back up, "Cheap. Talk." Tracker growls but stays out of the fight for now. Swindle has money on this fight, of course he's showing up to watch… From afar, Rumble bangs on the city shield, both of the cassettes a bit wary about the situation, a time they can't back up their boss. Frenzy steps back and starts to open fire on the city's shield, and moments later Rumble and Ravage do as well, not even making a dent… Soundwave 's optics glow brighter as whatever was in the hypo hits him. He snarls, even more aggressive then before as he tries to knock her back down. "Talk: Unnec..." he pauses as his right shoulder freezes and just keeps swinging with his left. "Unnecessary. Action: Speaks louder then words." he brings that arm towards Imager, trying to slap her into the ground hard! Dominicon Discretion says, "Well, someone's attacking the shield, and from the sound of their chatter it's some of the 'Cons." Imager takes it on the faceplate and turns, one of the few times she's ever been hit hard enough to drive her down to her knees. Her knee groans in pain as she puts a hand down to keep herself upright. "Nails and screws to you!" Imager drives her fist right into Soundwave's knee joints, to hobble him. Dominicon Knightmare says, "Am headed that way with your Sisters. If they are damaging the city.. do what is needed." Dominicon Delusion says, "Understood." Soundwave is brought to his knee with the sound of a loud crack. Energon trickles slowly from the wound glowing yellow instead of purple oddly enough. He tries to go for a punch to her abdomen as he tries to stagger up, that right arm twitching as he tries to get the shoulder to move again. She soaks the torso punch better than the one to the head, and grabs onto the arm, pulling herself up. Imager clutches against Soundwave, and rears her head back, and slams it forward against him, headbutting him, as he's in so close. "Stupid-aft Con!" She gets a bit of distance between he and she, "I'm literally going to kill you here. While your stinking tapes watch!" Soundwave tries to back her into the wall of one of the nearby, burnt out buildings. He then puts his hand out, releasing a sonic wave loud enough that it can be heard for miles! The noise is also loud enough to send the building crumbling down on his opponent. "They are watching? Good. Let them see you die.." Delusion begins to slow before arriving, but there's still a whomp of displaced air and a sharp crack in her wake as she circles the city to drop back under the speed of sound. Previously, the Dominicon had avoided approaching Harmonex at these speeds, but the shield is up, and it was made to absorb all attacks, even sonic ones. While this is not strictly an attack, the shield soaks the impact all the same. Frenzy lowers his arm lasers, and puts his hand atop Rumble's arm to stop him as well. The three just grow quiet as they watch. After a few moments, Frenzy yells, "KICK HER AFT!" A cry taken up by Rumble as well. Discretion dives after Delusion but banks wider as she deccelerates to get a better look around the edges of the shield. She's not about to take any chances with the rabble outside while Soundwaves and Imager are fighting within the city itself. Imager notes one of Soundwave's dropped syringes and picks it up warily, giving Soundwave enough time to generate his next attack, her vioello not ready. She blocks her arms together anime-style to help absorb the sonic attack, as the attack knocks her backwards against a crystalline building. "YOU PRIMUS-DAMNED.." and with the tinkling of crystal, the building collapses atop her, sending a shudder throughout the city as microscopic crystals float in a glistening dust... As the dust settles, the building debris shudders as she starts to pull herself out, a syringe in her side. Her eyes growing more yellow. "More Nucleon....fine...I'll take whatever poison I can get, if it means..." She hefts up a large piece of debris over her head, then throws it, " killing you!" Dominicon Delusion says, "They're destroying parts of the city, now. That dust has crystalline fragments in it." Soundwave gets his arm moving again, with a spark of electricty. That had to be painful, but hes not reactign at all to the pain. No. He takes a hit with the debris to his faceplate, denting it inwards. His optics glow fiercely as he grabs her wrists, one in each hand and tries to pin them behind Imager. Quietly, with a deadly force he knees her in the throat as he holds her arms back. "Fall, Autobot. Fall and die." Dominicon Discretion says, "That doesn't really leave us a lot of choice..." Dominicon Knightmare says, " Deal with it. We are close." Delusion orients herself on the dust below, transforming just outside the shield and raking the city with her sharp optics, seeking the exact location of the two combatants even as she reaches for the whip at her side. << Discretion- your rifle first. Less chance of collateral damage. >> The fighter jet nose folds down and wings flip up, revealing Delusion's robot form. Dominicon Delusion says, "Discretion- your rifle first. Less chance of collateral damage." There's always been anger in her life, but never a fury like this. Her faceplate is a scowl, a sneer of sheer rage. He was stronger than he ever was before, Imager growls as her arms are wrenched, pushing her forward. She struggles, her joints trembling, but she too is filled with Nucleon, and slowly, trembling, her arms start to move forward, her great strength and size working together. The femme turns, breaking the hold, and puts her hand on Soundwave's shoulder, pushing him down. "Come on, you shift!" https://youtu.be/45twJietyj8?t=171 Her hands get around Soundwave's neck, and she starts to pull. Her words are tinged with a feral, monstrous tone as her faceplate manages a wicked grin "DIE...JUST DIE! ALREADY! DIE, YOU WORTHLESS SACK OF SHIFT!" Wire start to show as she tries to just tear his head off with both hands. Swindle is watching the fight, having shown up expecting to see, well, a show. The usual sort of daring do that seems to happen with some Autobots. Instead, he's stumbled over some crazy Autobot low-ranker out to 'destroy the evil forces of the Decepticons' by trying to take down Soundwave. In a fist fight. This isn't a glory fight, this is suicide. A better person would call off the bet he's made on it -- but, well, Swindle isn't a better person. He's only barely an adequate one. Rumble slams his pylon hammers into the city's shield, Frenzy's drum screech bounces off. Missiles fire, all to no avail… Discretion sweeps back over the city and transforms at a point somewhat over the brawling forms of Imager and Soundwave. A few moments later and she's retrieved what looks like some kind of rifle. Dominicon Discretion says, "I know. Just going to be more difficult with all that rubble and dust in the air." Soundwave turns his head violently as his head snaps with a violent *crack*. Imager is trying to remove his head, but it manages to stay attached for the time being. He brings in another punch for her chest, trying to punch straight through her armor for the Autobot's spark. "This.." something under his helm sparks badly. This is more then a nomral fight. For both of them, it appears to be a death match. "Ends.." he pulls back with all his nucleon powered strength. "Now!' The Grumman X-29 flips forward, unfolding into a slender white-armored Seeker femme, her wings folding down behind her. And she's caught right in her solar-plexus equivalent, where her Helios Array is carried. A weak spot in her otherwise laden armor. Imager doubles over as Soundwave lays in another hit on her, her body creaking even worse, her leg no longer responding. She takes the third punch on the chin and topples over as she gets sent back fifteen yalms, an exceedingly impressive feat for any mech. She lays there for several moments, struggling to stand, and even then she moves forwards. ''' '''With an optic broken, and yellow trailing from her mouthplate, she finds herself saying something her enemy would say, "I..It ends..When /I/ say it ends!" She raises her fist as she struggles to charge him. Discretion sends a radio transmission. Delusion lowers to the shield and presses her hand to its surface. There's a moment of resistance- but then secondary programming kicks in and the Dominicon slips through. She draws her whip and holds it in front of her as she cautiously approaches the dust cloud. Where it was reckless speed before, now she is careful. Too close, and the slender femme could end up just another casualty. But she's not the ranged specialist. Soundwave returns the charge, his right arm going limp again and no longer responding. His left knee freezes as well, held out stiffly as he tres to bring on the killing blow. "Now..." His optic band flickers, as he looks down at her. He moves to catch the charge, trying to bring another blow down. He shakes his hiead as a transmission comes through, completely ignoring it. Nucleon infused energon flows from several wounds. He should not be standing at this point. Still, he tris to return the blow. "Now.. it...ends." he chants through a static filled vocalizer, sounding almost unaware of his words and surroundings. All that matters to him now is this Autobot's death. Discretion shakes her head and drops through the shield mere moments after the older Dominicon femme. Once through the glaring white seeker femme raises the rifle up and attempts to get a clear view of either Imager or Soundwave for a shot... Discretion sends a radio transmission. Its a weak connection on both sides, Imager grimaces as the same toxin flows from her as well, shards of crystal wedged into her. Her hand takes Soundwave on the shoulder, as she struggles to throw him down, to finally end this mess. To claim Harmonex. "I'll sss......" There's another groan from her system as she shifts, pushing..... And then she stops moving. Soundwave 's systems whine audibly, as he grabs for Imager's shoulder. He pushes back against her, with a audible wince of pain as he tries to push his body to listen to him. However, at the exact same time Imager stops moving, his own body stops, his optics frozen, locked on Imager, his body frozen in time as his systems let out a final, simultaneous groan. Frenzy and Rumble just stare, pressed up against the shield barrier. Ravage lowers his head, snarling. Delusion circles in the air, watching the dust settle, and the two forms in the center of the cloud. Her optics narrow. << Hold your fire. They're seized. >> Dominicon Delusion says, "Hold your fire. They're seized." Just as the dust and debris clear enough for Discretion to have a clear line of sight on the Autobot and Decepticon she pauses. It would be easy to end the threat of Soundwave right now; wipe him off the face of Cybertron and never have to worry about him again. Equally she could rob the Autobots of any chance at reviving one of their refuelers and the planet of one of it's finest performers. Finally she could end them both, dash the hopes of both sides, and instead bring their fury down on the Dominicons. She chooses to do neither and lowers the weapon, hovering near the top of the shield. Tracker growls and grumbles as he watches the pair. He turns slightly to look at Ravage and then back at the statuesque pair. After three hours of just solemn vigil, the Cassettecons retreat into the wild, unsure of where their life goes now. Dominicon Discretion says, "Well fuck..." Delusion returns the whip to her side and begins to assess the damage caused by the brief fight, collecting a few broken pieces of crystal. Discretion remains where she is, hovering over the city; keeping watch. Log session ending at 21:52:51 on Wednesday, 29 May 2019.